


So IT begins...

by Zidji



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom!Pennywise, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm, Rimming, Sub!Pennywise, Unknow dark entity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidji/pseuds/Zidji
Summary: Pennywise meets a dark creature that wants to dominate him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before the 2017 movie starts. I've been thinking about this ever since I saw the movie and now I just had to write it down. I'm planning on this to be a three chapter story which will follow the timeline of the movie. However, the story will only (mostly) contain smut because that's what I want to write, hehe. Don't like, don't read. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and I have not had anyone spell check it. If you don't like the thought of a helpless Pennywise then you're going to hate this fic. If you do however LOVE IT, then I hope you enjoy what I have written and will leave me a comment :)

Slowly It woke from its long, deep sleep; carefully lifting its head and looking around its environment. He quickly decided everything looked as normal and began stretching his body to warm it up after resting for so long. The darkness of the sewer welcomed him awake and he exhaled in the filthy air that surrounded him before rising up on his feet. He immediately felt weak and almost frail, and he knew he needed to eat as soon as possible. He took a new, almost shaking, breath before making his way over to the opening of the tunnel that led to his cave. It had to steady his hand against the wall before closing his eyes for a second. He couldn't believe how weak he felt. Was that how he felt every time he woke from his slumber? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was desperate to feed. The thought made him growl and he licked his lips slowly before letting out a small sigh. He opened his eyes and entered the tunnel that would lead him to his prey. 

He could hear the rain pouring down from the outside and he knew he was close to some exit that would take him to the human's world and its children that he would feast upon. The excitement began to build up inside of him and he bit his lip at the thought of what might be close by. He could feel his heartbeat raising and his pulse speeding up. Opening his mouth, he breathed heavy and started to walk faster towards the tiny bit of light he could see coming through an opening that led up to one of the small towns neighborhood. The sound of the rain grew stronger and just as he was about to take a look out he felt something grab him from behind and drag him back. Instinctively he snarled at whatever had interrupted him and began struggling and clawing to get away. He was angry, furious! He was so close to getting what he wanted, what he needed!

''I can give you want you need Pennywise''

The voice rang deep inside Pennywise's head and he froze midway of trying to grab the black, shadow that was pulling at him. A moment of confusion took over before the madness clouded his mind again and he howled at the other creature that was down there with him. How DARE that thing try to stop him from getting his food! He was being pulled harder, and right before he wanted to strike out again, the shadow arm that coiled around his waist slammed him down on the cold surface of the sewer. Pennywise blinked and tried to collect himself after the hard fall, but he found himself being pinned face down by two long arms of shadow. He tried to turn his head to look at his predator, but both of his own arms were held down over his head and made it difficult for him to have a good look. However, what he did see made him feel insecure and he narrowed his eyes, trying to have a better look. There was nothing there behind him. Only the two pair of arms that seem to appear out of the darkness; stretching from the back of the sewer and around him to force him down on the cold, wet ground. 

Pennywise opened and shut his mouth. He waited for the thing to say something again. He was growing impatient and not to mention weaker and irritated by the lack of food. He was in no mood for this! There was a shift above him and one of the hand released itself from his arms. For a split second he thought he could get away, but the other hand moved quickly and locked both of his arms down. He gritted his teeth and scowled out in the air. The hand that had left him came back and started to slowly trace over his backside and down over his thighs and legs before moving back up and resting at the small of his back. Pennywise could feel his whole body tensing up and preparing for whatever was going to happen.

''Don't fight me Pennywise''

This time the voice sounded more like a whisper in his ear and not only in his mind. The hand on his back moved swiftly and before he knew it the tunic he was wearing was being pushed gently up so that the waistband of his pants were exposed. Pennywise was sure the thing was going to eat him and that was why it told him not to fight back. The entity knew that he had not had any food and therefor was an easy prey. Pennywise was furious at himself. If only he had gotten to the children first so that he could grow strong again. When the other ceature's hand grabbed the top of his pants and began to drag them down, Pennywise reacted at once. ''No!'', he shouted. It was like he knew something else was up; he could sense it in a way. The shadow hand ignored the protest from the other and continued pushing the fabric down before ripping it all the way off. Left in nothing but his faded tunic, Pennywise felt the cold air hit him hard. It usually didn't bother him, but during the circumstances of feeling so helpless, he started to shiver. Breathing hard he closed his eyes and waited for the next move. What was that thing going to do to him? Something told him that he wasn't about to become just a meal for another monster. 

Half naked Pennywise swallowed hard and began tugging at his arms again, trying to free himself. He was completely stuck, almost frozen in place. It was even hard for him to move his legs and he couldn't understand why. What sort of powers did the dark shadow have? Pennywise hissed through his teeth and let out a loud growl again. The hand had been laid heavy on his back the whole time but now it began roaming over his naked form. Pennywise struggled again, not planning on giving up. Whatever that thing was going to do to him he would not let it win. The hand stroked over his buttocks before gripping his hips and hoisting him up unto his knees. The new position forced Pennywise's upper body further down and made him rest his head on the concrete floor. It wasn't a uncomfortable position, but the whole situation produced new feelings inside him and manifested thoughts of helplessness and vulnerability, which was not something he was familiar with. Pennywise swallowed again, confused and a bit insecure as to what would happen next. He was clenching all his muscles while feeling his heart beat faster. 

''Relax Pennywise''

How could that thing tell him to relax while keeping him locked down? Just as the though went through Pennywise's head the hand on his hip stroked over his buttocks again, but this time it didn't go away. It continued running over each of his cheeks before moving down and over his inner thighs. The hand forced his legs even further apart before crawling back up and over his ass again. Pennywise stared wide opened and angry at the darkness in front of him. He could do nothing but feel how the entity touched his body in a way he didn't like. He didn't know why it bothered him or where the feelings of vulnerability came from. He initially wanted to be mad at the creature but although he couldn't see the thing, he could almost feel it towering over him, and it made him feel small. Suddenly a finger stroked down his crack and Pennywise gasped. It happened again and he instinctively arched away from the touch. He knew he didn't want this. The finger kept stroking gently over him and carefully spreading his ass. Pennywise breathed hard through his nose. Over and over again the finger glided over his crack before pushing in and stroking over his opening. It was like it was teasing him and Pennywise hated it. Stop it, stop it ''STOP IT!'', he screamed when the finger slid over his private hole again. The finger abruptly stopped moving although it lingered in its place. Pennywise shuddered and tried to look around again to get a glimpse of whatever being was doing this to him. The hand pulled away in a quick motion but seconds later it came back and this time there was one more. 

''I told you to relax Pennywise!''

The voice sounded angry now and the grip on his arms tightened. Pennywise winced at the new pressure. One of the shadow hands behind him spread him roughly while the other who just minutes ago had gently stroked him, pushed a now wet finger hard inside of him. Pennywise drew in a sharp breath at the sensation. What the hell was that new emotion he was feeling? The finger pushed further in and stroked his inner walls before pulling out. Covering in more wetness it pushed inside again and began pumping in and out of his body. It massaged and stroked him from the inside and Pennywise's breath became ragged and uneven. After several minutes of being massaged by one finger he could feel another one pushing inside. Pennywise keened low. He didn't want to surrender to this monster, but the two fingers felt so good. He had never had pleasure like this before and all thoughts of hunger and despair left him. He gasped again when the two fingers came down hard on a spot inside of his body. Arching his back and panting low, he tried not to show the effect it was having on him. As if coming out of a trance, he felt the anger floating to the surface of his mind again and he started to struggle. He was NOT going to submit. No matter what that thing made him feel, he would not be part of it anymore. 

''Why do you struggle Pennywise?''

The creature asked him a question but he ignored it. Instead he tried to arch away from the fingers that were still penetrating him. He moved his whole body in a desperate attempt to get away. No matter how much he tried though he realized he was stuck in that vulnerable position. Pennywise wanted to scream loudly. He was slowly loosing control over his mind and body and it was the worst feeling he had ever known. He shut his eyes tight and wanted to snarl at the other being. Instead what came out of him was a choked whimper. The two fingers inside of him pounded against his prostate and he whimpered helplessly again. He clenched his fists tight, desperate for something to hold on to. A warm feeling was spreading throughout his whole lower body and he almost moaned at the sensation. The prostate massage was getting heavier, the fingers rubbing and pressing against the sweet spot while gliding in and out of his now wet opening. Pennywise closed his eyes this time in unwanted pleasure and when the fingers yet again pushed inside of him, he moaned loudly. It was like he could sense the dark entity mocking him and he was close to feeling angry again when the hand that had spread him open now found its way further down and closed around his erection. 

''I want to make you feel good Pennywise''

Pennywise sobbed. He didn't even know his body was reacting like this. A sudden feeling of humiliation embraced him at the thought of this unidentified creature finding his way inside his home and forcing him to submit in this cruel way. He couldn't believe it when the thing said that it wanted him to feel good. Why would he want that? He didn't want to admit how wonderful it felt. He didn't want this entity to continue to violate his body like this. So even though he had told himself he wouldn't communicate with that thing, he had to ask him; ''Why?''. The word came out almost as a whisper. His voice sounded hoarse and he wasn't even sure the shadow had heard him. 

''Nevermind why Pennywise''

The hand around his cock moved slowly up and down and Pennywise whimpered in frustration. ''Don't'', he said, finding his voice growing stronger again. The hand glided over his whole shaft, making him hard and wet. He moaned again. ''D-don't touch m-me. Don't touch m-me'', he half stuttered out while his voice gave out again. He hadn't meant to sound so weak. But that was exactly what he was now. Weak and helpless. The shadow hands controlled his whole body and forced him to moan and whimper at the slightest touch. His heart pounded in his chest and he wanted nothing more then to get away from these new and unwanted emotions. With the two fingers pumping in an out of him at a faster pace, he tried once again to keep his mouth shut and not make anymore sounds. But the hand around his now full erection stroked over the head of his cock and he had to bite his lip hard not to sob at the sensation. The shadow fingered him harder and he opened his mouth, sobbing in pleasure. ''Don't'', he whispered again before submitting another choked sob from his lips. 

''That's it Pennywise''

Pennywise panted against the concrete. Moans and whimpers streaming from his mouth. Losing his mind against the bittersweet pleasure he arched back against the fingers inside his body, hoping they would penetrate him harder. He was still shaking his head against what was happening to him, but the part of him that wanted more was starting to win the battle of his emotions. ''Yes...'', he whimpered when the hand stroked him faster and continually moved over the head of his now dripping erection. He was so hard. The warm feeling was pooling in is abdomen and he impatiently began to silently beg for more, for a release of some sort. He didn't know what he wanted and it frustrated him! ''I...can't'', he sobbed and desperately tried to move his arms even though he knew it was to no use. 

''Do you want more Pennywise?''

Pennywise wined and moaned when the hand pumped him in a fast steady rhythm. ''More'', he pleaded even when his head kept shaking no. The heat was spreading throughout his whole body now. The fingers fucked harder into him, hitting his prostate dead on. The hand stroked his cock and made him whimper in shame. It became too much for him in the end and with a final thrust of the shadow's fingers, he arched his back and came hard into the black entity's hand. Pennywise screamed at the sensation. He couldn't keep his body still but writhed in pleasure and moaned while spilling himself all over the concrete floor. It was like it never ended and he kept thrusting back against the hands that made him feel this good. He closed his eyes and sobbed when the fingers gently pulled out of him. He could feel how open he was and how it was dripping wet from his entrance from the liquid the shadow had forced inside of him. With a last whimpered he collapsed on the ground at the same time the shadow let go of his arms. 

''Good boy Pennywise''

He was still panting while trying to regain control over his body again. He knew he should move and get away now that he was released. However it took several minutes for his breathing to go back to normal and his body to stop shaking. He tensed up, almost ready to face his attacker, but when nothing happened he slowly rose to a sitting position. He realized he was still naked from the waist down and panick struck for a split second before he saw his pants lying nearby. Pennywise wrinkled his eyebrows, he was sure the other being had ripped them totally apart, but when he got up to get them they were completely fine. Shaking he dressed himself while keeping a look out for the others presence. There was nothing with him anymore, at least that's what he thought. He could still feel the tingling pleasure of his strong orgasm linger in his body and he sighed quietly. He felt rested, stronger, more energised almost. Not at all how he imagined he would feel. It was like the creature had given him new strength to continue his own hunt. Just as he was about to walk away he felt something in the air around him.

''I will come back Pennywise''

Pennywise could feel the wind coming through the opening he had spotted earlier and he could still hear the rain hammering down over him. He licked his lips, feeling almost nervous and exited at the thought that he might meet this dark creature again. With his newfound strength he moved closer to the small entrance at the top of the pavement above him. Suddenly a small boat made of paper floated by him and fell down the opening and landed at his feet. He picked it up and looked at the writing on it; S.S Georgie. When he lifted his head he could hear the sound of running coming towards him and a child screaming 'NO!'' right before it appeared in front of him with a bright yellow raincoat on.

Pennywise smiled and moved closer, ready to start his hunt again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sub!Pennywise smut!

An agonizing, hot pain shot through his whole body after being speared in the head with a long metal object by one of those damn kids. As he slid around the corner, away from them, he found himself in one of the bedrooms in the old abandon house. He lightly touched the spear that was sticking out through his face and snarled. He remembered it being that annoying girl who did it to him. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of how she didn't seem to be as scared of him as the other children. ''Gonna have to kill you first....'', he mumbled to himself and snickered. Stepping further into the room he caught a glimpse of himself in a large mirror that hung on the wall right above the bed. Growling and muttering he looked at his reflection while carefully pulling out the large metal that pierced him through the bones of his face. Spitting in disgust when the thing was out he put both hands on his head and began to push his jaw and the skin around it together so that his face became whole again. 

Pennywise breathed angry before sitting down on the old bed. He had been so close to feeding again. So close to once more hear the heart wrenching scream of his young victims while he tore their arms off with his teeth and feasted on their flesh and blood. He could almost still smell the fear of the boy he had pressed up against the wall, ready to take a bite off. The boy had broken his arm at the long fall from the floor above. Petrified and hurt he had been a simple target for him. But then those other kids had managed to ruin it all! Pennywise scowled at the thought. Why had they stopped fearing him? Why didn't they find his horrific illusions and repulsive imagines real anymore? He had even yelled it at them moments before his head was smashed in; ''IS THIS NOT REAL ENOUGH FOR YOU?''. 

Pennywise pushed himself up from the bed. The madness roaring inside his body. He was going to murder those kids, one by one. How dare they think that their ridiculous courage would save them in the end. He laughed at the thought. A haunting, shrilling sound streamed from his throat but abruptly stopped when it occurred to him that he needed to grow even stronger. He needed new strength if he was going to defeat the children who clearly wanted to fight him. As if by cue he felt the room turning darker and a haunting presence entered where he was. Standing still, Pennywise moved only his eyes and tried to locate the other being. He knew before he had seen and sign of the other that it was the same creature that had violated him days before. He leered at the empty air in front of him. When nothing happened after several long seconds he slowly shifted and turned halfway to look at the bed that was behind him. The dark shadow was instantly on him the moment his gaze fell upon the bed. Coming suddenly up from behind him it pushed him down of the soft mattress and lingered over him. 

Pennywise was yet again forced face down but this time there was not only hands on him but also a bigger, more humanlike shape above him. It was still more or less nothing but a dark substance but at least he got to see more of the thing that seemed to have taking a liking to him. He didn't try to fight it off like last time, knowing that it was completely useless to waste his strength on that. Instead he just tried to keep his breath steady and wait and see what would happen. The shadow grazed over him and began to stroke his body from the shoulders down to his legs before it shot two hands upwards and pinned both of his arms above his head. Pennywise looked up to see how they were touching the headboard of the bed and he felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the reflection of himself with the black entity towering over him. 

''Keep looking Pennywise''

It was the first thing the being had said to him since last time, and Pennywise couldn't take his eyes away from what was happening. At first he had wanted to get away, but the new feelings inside of him kept him from struggling. He didn't want to admit how good it had felt to surrender to what that thing had done to him. To have that warm feeling of pleasure running through his body and to be touched in ways he never could have imagined. So he shut all thoughts of escape out and told himself he needed this. He needed this pleasure; he needed the shadow hands to stroke him like they had before, he needed them to fill him up and give him strength by massaging his insides. And he needed that beautiful release that had him sobbing in submission. Nothing had ever felt better. 

''Good boy Pennywise''

It was like the being had read his mind because it loosed up its grip on his arms and seemed more relaxed with his bondage. It was still pinning him but the pressure didn't hurt anymore. Pennywise saw in the mirror how another pair of hands manifested themselves from the body of the black entity and pushed his tunic as far as it would go up his chest before circling down his backside, almost teasingly, and landing on his hips. Following the hands with his eyes he stared as they grabbed a hold of his pants and ripped them right off his body. He looked at his naked form, a small gasp escaping him when the hands gently lifted his hips so he was on his knees again, upper body pressed further down into the bed. An unfamiliar feeling of humiliation found its way into his mind and he had to look away. Closing his eyes he didn't see what the shadow would to do him next, but he was pretty sure he knew what would come. 

Pennywise arched a little at the first touch from what he thought was the shadow hand preparing him with the same liquid as last time. However, when it ran down his crack and gently pushed against his opening it felt more wet and not shaped as a finger. It was almost as if the other being was licking him. He turned his head to look at the mirror again when suddenly two hands grabbed him and roughly spread him wide. He gasped loudly and watched how his mouth fell open in pleasure while the shadow behind him licked his ass. The tongue moved up and down his whole entrance and barley grazed his asshole. Pennywise hadn't expected to have this reaction at once but he couldn't help the whimpers that came from his lips. In a way he wanted it all to stop. He didn't want to submit to another monster anymore. HE was suppose to be the strongest and most feared creature. Pennywise got angry at the thought, and the shadow seemed to have noticed because his hips were gripped tighter and he was pushed even further down when the thing buried his tongue against his ass and licked him in slow movements. 

Pennywise writhed and breathed faster. He moaned shamefully when the tongue licked around his entrance over and over again before it dragged all the way up his crack. Unconsciously he arched his back, almost wanting to be touched more. His ass was being held wide open and he whimpered at the wet feeling. When the tongue circled around his hole, he clenched involuntary down on it. The tongue licked him deeper before it slowly penetrated him. He opend his mouth in a silent scream and saw through the mirror with half lidded eyes how the creature turned him into a whimpering mess. His innerwalls were carefully being licked and he couldn't help but moan. Breathing harder while trying not to be so affected he slowly started to feel the same humiliation as he had moments ago; he felt so naked and exposed. Why did it bother him so? Since when did he let these human emotions take over? He hated what the other being forced him to feel. Swallowing hard he lifted his eyes and felt his heartbeat increase when he met what he thought was the shadow's eyes. They were even blacker then the creature itself and was just two hollow dark circles in what supposedly was the entities face.

''Does it feel good Pennywise?''

The creature looked directly at him and Pennywise shivered. His lips parted in pleasure at being licked and he breathed faster and harder. ''Yes'', he sobbed, feeling vulnerable. The tongue glided over his sensitive hole and his eyes fluttered close. It moved faster in and out of him and he began to moan uncontrollably. A trembling sob echoed in the empty air around them and he couldn't believe it was him that made these noices. How could it be that only moments ago he was the one who made the humans tremble in fear and sob in terror, and now here he was fighting against his own emotions. The tongue didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, it licked him continually while making sure he was penetrated good. ''Stop!'' , he whimpered, his voice cracking.

''No Pennywise''

It licked him again in a long movement and Pennywise started growling in frustration. ''No more!'', he cried out angry. He didn't want to be touched anymore. His whole body was shaking now and it was almost like that thing had made him so sensitive he could explode in pleasure by this touch. He moaned when his hips were gripped roughly again and the tongue began fucking harder into him. For several more minutes he was being penetrated by the wet muscle. Panting in built up lust he gasped when it finally removed itself from his ass and left a wet trail behind that ran down both of his thighs. Pennywise was almost exhausted just by this foreplay and when he closed his eyes he didn't see how the tongue turned into two fingers that slowly pushed inside of him. ''No...'', he sobbed, heart beating fast inside his chest. The fingers began to move in and out of his now wet hole. He opened his mouth and arched away uncomfortably. ''I don't want this anymore'', he rasped out. 

''Yes you do Pennywise''

The entity fingered him slowly and before he knew it he was sobbing loudly in pleasure again when the right spot inside him was hit. Pennywise whimpered before he bit his lip, shaking his head angry. '' Let me go'', he said in a hoarse voice. The shadow ignored him this time and let the fingers glide over his wet entrance before pushing them back inside. He writhed hard and instantly the grip on his arms became harder again. ''Just stop it! No more!'', he moaned desperatly. It began to finger him softly. Over and over the two fingers slid in and out of his body and he closed his eyes in frustration and anger. The fingers were bent and forced a moan out of him. They did it again and made him arch in pleasure. His prostate was being rubbed mercilessly and he moaned in unwanted pleasure. The two fingers inside him stroked over his sensitive inner walls and rubbed around his wet entrance. He panted in pleasure, hating how good it felt to get fingered. 

''That's it Pennywise''

The shadow massaged his prostate and made him whimper in need. Pennywise stretched out his hands and wrapped his fingers around the bedsprinklers under the mirror. He needed something to hold on to because the feeling was too intense. The other being pulled the two fingers out and drove them hard into his body. He cried out and moaned when it did it again. ''No more!'', he begged and struggled to get used to the pleasurable feeling. He thought he would be in more control this time. He didn't think it would feel so new to him again. His abdomen was getting warmer and he knew he was about to spill himself like he did last time. The fingers fucked him in a steady, hard rhythm and he slowly submitted to the other. One of the hands moved to spread his legs even more before it wrapped around his full erection. He sobbed in pleasure and watched through the mirror how it stroked his cock harder. Moaning and trembling he could feel the orgasm approach him. The creature rubbed his prostate over and over again and he swallowed hard and whimpered.

''Cum for me Pennywise''

Even though Pennywise didn't really know the meaning of those words he understood that the shadow wanted to see him come undone in pleasure. It pumped his cock fast and his mouth opened up in lust before he came hard all over himself. The pressure inside him was too much and he almost lifted himself up from the bed at the pleasure that was running through his body. He whimpered and moaned and with a last sob he lowered his body and panted fast and hard. Looking at his reflection he saw himself looking tired, but at the same time more glowing and full of life then before. He watched how the other being pulled out his fingers and saw how they were dripping wet. He locked eyes with the creature and noticed how it moved closer over him before pressing lightly against his still lifted backside. It had gone back to spreading his ass open again and he wondered if it was going to lick him some more. Instead, what appeared to be the shadows own erection placed itself right at his hole and began to slide over the wet and open entrance. He whimpered when it pushed against the opening without penetrating. 

Pennywise was unsure what he thought of this. He didn't really want to have the other monster inside him. That became too close. Too personal almost. ''No'', he moaned when the being took a better grip on him and lifted him up higher. He almost lost his balance when he was harshly pulled back and penetrated deep. He screamed and grabbed the bedsprinklers as best as he could with his arms held down. The entity shifted a bit so it could penetrate him deeper. He was almost ashamed to look at himself in this submissive situation. He licked his lips and moaned loudly. He shut his eyes tight and the creature fucked him hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust. ''No....'', he whimpered when his body began to betray him again. He was desperate to get away now. He moaned and clenched his hands in frustration. The position on all four made for a deep penetration and his sensitive inner walls were constantly being rubbed against by the shadow's cock. It felt so much bigger then the two fingers. It pressed against his prostate and he wanted to bite down hard on something at the intense feeling. It felt like he was about to explode from pleasure. He lifted his head and screamed when it pulled out and thrust hard back into him again. 

Pennywise was suddenly being lifted up on his knees and pressed back against the shadow. It felt hot and cold at the same time against his own body and he saw in the mirror how the other being was penetrating him. His arms were forced up above his head and he felt more helpless and exposed in this new position. He hated how he could see everything that happend to him more clearer. When he was on all fours it was easier to turn his head away from the mirror, but now he was almost forced to look straight forward at himself and the thing behind him. It pounded into him and he shut his eyes and tensed his body. He was almost close to coming again at the intense thrusting. He silently mouthed the word 'please' without realizing it. The entity slammed into him faster and harder. He could feel his whole body trembling in pleasure and he shuddered when a dark hand stroked down his chest and stomach before grabbing his cock. He moaned and clutched the arms that were holding him, not prepared to get touched again. It stroked him faster and he realized his legs were shaking and that he would have collapsed if it hadn't been for the other being holding him up. 

''What do you say Pennywise''

Pennywise moaned loudly again when it massaged his cock with a slow and firm grip. The hand were gliding up and down his now leaking erection and he sobbed and bit his lip at the good feeling. It was still thrusting into him in a regular pace and he whimpered desperately when he saw how the hand was about to leave him. ''P-please..'', he whispered before closing his eyes. He couldn't bare to look at himself anymore. ''P-please let me c-cum'', he begged. ''Please let me c-cum''. The shadow pulled him harder back towards him and thrusted deeper into him. He cried out and moaned when it stroked over the head of his cock. He arched and moaned while his whole body trembled. His erection was pumped faster, his heart beating harder, and the orgasm hit him like lightning when he pushed back against the shadow and it thrusted against his prostate. He opened his eyes in time to see how he was spilling himself over the others hand and down on the bed. At the same time he felt a heavy pressure inside him and it was filling him up more than before. The entity pulled away from him and he could feel a thick liquid streaming from his entrance before he was gently being laid down on the matress again. 

''Rest now Pennywise''

Pennywise were still panting, but when he looked up seconds later he was all alone again. Closing his eyes he felt tired, but rested at the same time. He needed to relax yes, but it was like the shadow once again had cleared his mind and made him more focused. Lying naked on the bed, spent and tired, he knew exactly what his next move would be. He narrowed his eyes when he thought about what had happened earlier in the house. He was going to get the girl. Even if it meant he had to go inside her own home and bring her down to the underground with him. With the anger rising inside him he muttered to himself, '' Gonna make her float...''.


End file.
